Different Planes: Akashic Connection
by weregrrl
Summary: She went to sleep a little girl at the foot of a steam engine, and awoke a passenger on the train that never stops. Lily Luna may have died that day on Platform 9 3/4, but here she is alive. What saved her from a disastrous fate all those years ago, and trapped her inside the Hogwarts Express? Will she ever meet her family again? Can she ever be free?


_**Different Planes: Akashic Connection**_

_Chapter 1: Traveller_

Nobody really knew Lily – that was a universally agreed upon matter, in a universe of one. She just didn't fit in with others her age. She didn't attend classes, lost her only uniform every few weeks, and insisted upon switching houses at least once per day. If she did take an interest in anything scholarly, the topic was usually one she decided upon herself. She would speak of History with the first years, and Divination with seventh years. She had a single locket to her name, nothing else, despite her parents' prestigious positions in the world. And no one batted an eye, because she was _fucking dead_.

At least, that's what she had gathered from her experience. Every few hours, Lily was rushed into a different era, met new faces, and then lost them. More than once, she had slept through entire decades. She tried tallying the days lost on her arm, but there wasn't enough space, nor a quill that lasted long enough to be of any use. They had a horrid habit of disintegrating once the engine stopped. She sometimes wondered if that would ever happen to her, but pushed such thoughts away. Those sort of things were pointless to ponder. They could only upset you.

Ironically, when the night rolled in, Lily often found herself slipping into dreams of the home she had inadvertently left behind. That was one sad thought she could not stave off for too long. It pained her to know that she was listed as a dead girl in her own time, or at the very least, missing. After all, what was one to expect when they rushed into the path of a hurdling train? Certainly not this. Her parents must be sure she had died. Next to her home, there was probably a handsome white headstone with her name on it, and a bundle of periwinkles laying close by. But it wasn't her home anymore, and memories of it were slipping. Were the drapes green, or red? What was her bedtime? Her favourite lullaby? These were questions she could no longer answer. All of that had been stripped from her over the years, leaving her all but naked to the storm. There was only one memory which had clung hard enough, and long enough to keep her as herself, and it was the very memory she wished to forget.

When Lily had been very small, and very tenacious, her brothers had been sent to boarding school. It wasn't the usual type of boring boarding school, for the extremely rich, or else, the extremely disturbed. No. It was a _magic_ school, where the witches and wizards of Britain were taught to harness their powers. She had been so excited that day – her brothers were going, and she would be pampered all on her own – and so jealous that she had to wait another _year _to join them! In her jubilant state, Lily had run beside her family on the train, waving them goodbye, wishing them good luck. And in her jubilant state, slipped off the Platform and under the front end of the _Hogwarts Express_. That's what she got for being naive, and clumsy. She had only wanted to send off her brothers to Hogwarts, and instead, she had been the one taking all the train rides. The screams of her parents as she tumbled under the wheels haunted her daily. In truth, she was still half-expecting to wake up in her bed, but she never did. Instead, she awoke to strange faces, and the puzzled questions of her fellow travellers. She could remember the first time she had been spoken to here just as well as the last. From the very beginning, comments had morphed from, "You look awfully small to be on the train. Are you lost?", to "Hey sweet lips. Nice ass!"

And that was that. Once she had been a lost little girl, and now she had a 'nice ass'. It was a painful transition, but it was a convenient one. These unsuspecting people could give her some small semblance of how much time had passed in real years. Yes, they were her fellow travellers, yet she didn't mind taking advantage of them in this way. After all, they had an advantage on her. At the end of their journey, they got to hop off at Hogsmeade station. Lily was instantly back in another carriage, in another time, with other people. She had never met the same person again even _once_ in her daily travels. And she would have traded anything to be off this damned train. But the engine kept rolling, and Lily Luna Potter walked the carriages of the _Express_, never really fitting in, and never really knowing where she would end up next.

Until one day, when-

...time...

...simply...

..._stopped_.

When it started again, Lily's universe was no longer her own. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is a new story for me, thought of in a moment of either brilliance, or cranial catastrophe. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter _Traveller_, and stay on to read more. Have a great day!**

(Watch out for the 3 words FF didn't detect...somewhere...)

**Love,**

**Lucy~!**


End file.
